This Modern Love
by VietAngel
Summary: Mark returns home from a trip and Callie has a one track mind.


**Title**: This Modern Love  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairings**: Mark/Callie

**Summary**: When Mark returns from a trip, all he and Callie want to do is spend a little alone time together…but life keeps getting in the way.

**Author's Note**: Technically, this isn't an original story. It's an adaptation of my Dark Angel story **Everything In Time**. I was reading through my old stuff and realized how perfectly it could fit Mark and Callie as well.

**Soundtrack**:  
Bloc Party – "This Modern Love"

* * *

He ascended the stairs with a smile. It was very early in the morning, practically the crack of dawn, and he was looking forward to sliding into his nice warm bed and curling up around his wife's nice warm body. Those hopes were dashed as soon as reached the landing. He could hear his niece and his eldest daughter in her room arguing over who knows what, and the noises coming from the baby monitor on the table in the hall indicated that his five month old baby girl was starting to stir. 

"It's good to be home," he said softly with a sigh. Oh well, he still had one thing to look forward to. He made his way toward their bedroom as quietly as possible. He loved all of his girls with all his heart and soul, but the one he wanted to see at that moment was very special.

He entered the room and was about to be disappointed that she wasn't in bed, until he caught sight of her in the bathroom. Six years of marriage and she still took his breath away. She was standing there leaning over the counter, close to the mirror, applying eyeliner. She was dressed in a form fitting grey wool skirt that stopped an inch or two above her knee, a black button down shirt that hugged all her curves, and black stiletto heels—expensive—the kind of expensive that meant they were handmade in Italy and sized from a tracing of her foot. The kind of expensive that a woman with a millionaire for a father would get as a birthday gift from daddy and stow away for a special occasion. The kind of expensive that made her husband make a mental note to thank that man not only for his genetic contributions to the wonder in front of him, but for the fuck me pumps too. He could barely keep himself from rushing over and taking her right there on the bathroom counter, but he decided to appreciate the nice view for a little while longer. She was the embodiment of perfection in his eyes.

The woman had legs for days. It was one of the things that caught his attention when they had first met many years ago. The rest of her body wasn't hard on the eyes either. She was tall and deliciously curvy--a vision of womanhood in every way. Things had changed over the years, and it was definitely for the better. Giving birth to their two gorgeous little girls had led to an increase in cup size, and a few pounds that clung to her in all the right places...especially those voluptuous thighs.

"Damn," Mark uttered appreciatively as he let his eyes wander over the roundness of her ass, down her long legs, and back up again. The woman had a body made of pure, unadulterated _**sin**_. She turned slightly, glancing at him briefly before turning her attention back to the mirror. He caught just a hint of a smirk gracing her perfect lips...a habit she had picked up from him. Unable to contain his desire anymore, he went over and stood behind her...resting his hands lightly on her hips.

She didn't even acknowledge his presence. No 'hi', no welcome back kisses...silence was his only greeting. He knew this game. She hated when he left her for long periods of time and she wanted to make him suffer for it, but he had his own tricks up his sleeve. He slid his hand under her shirt, exposing her lower back before pressing his lips to her tattoo. It was a beautifully designed Day of the Dead skull she'd gotten years ago after her grandmother passed. She still ignored him...that is, before he pulled out all the stops and began tracing it with his tongue. "Stop it Mark, you're going to make me poke myself in the eye," Callie complained. He flashed his patented cocky smirk, knowing she couldn't keep silent after that move. She finished applying her eyeliner and spun around to face him. She was pouting in that way that always made him melt and there was sadness in her eyes...she obviously still had a few tricks up her sleeve too.

"Aww baby, I'm sorry," he said to her while stroking her cheek. He never could resist that look...not from their daughter, and certainly not from her.

"A whole week, Mark. A whole week you left me here with nothing but a cold, empty bed and my thoughts. While you were off flirting with God knows how many slutty bartenders at your stupid medical conference," she whined.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I've got to keep up with what's going on in my field if I'm going to bring home the bacon. Besides, I'm sure you were entertained…I happen to know your thoughts are filthy," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. He moved in to kiss her but she turned away. She was still pissed.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone. That's between you and me," she said.

"Between you, me, and all those fun toys we hide from the kids at the top of the closet," he teased.

"They missed you, you know," she said simply.

"The kids?" he asked.

"No, I was talking about the toys," she said, flashing him a radiant smile. She wasn't mad anymore. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she finally allowed him to claim her luscious lips.

"You know, if we really need money I could always become a part-time stripper," she joked as she pulled back to catch her breath.

"Then I'd have to kill every man who dared to lay an eye on you," Mark replied. He knew she was just teasing him, but he meant every word he had said…he had developed a fierce jealous streak over the years. Holding her hips firmly, he lifted her onto the counter.

"I was hoping to catch you still in bed when I got here. Why are you up so early? And don't take this as me not appreciating it, but what's with the outfit?" he questioned.

"I'm up because Thalia woke me up early for a diaper change, and Aiden has school today…I'm dropping Kayla off for Meredith and Derek too. The outfit is for later. I have an interview with Chief Webber for the Head of Orthopedic Surgery position," she replied.

"Oh baby, you know you have that job in the bag," he replied as he ran his fingers through those long, curly, raven tresses he'd been craving all week. He had what he was sure was an unnatural attachment to her hair. He adored the way it felt in his hands…the way it always formed a silky curtain around their faces when she rode him. She leaned back slightly and sighed and he took the opportunity to let his hands wander around under her shirt.

"Hmm, front closure bra. Good Lord woman, do you have any idea how sexy that is?" he said, smiling as he freed her breasts from their prison. Hearing her breath hitch, he knew she was in no condition to answer him.

He reluctantly removed one hand from her shirt. Fingering that sensitive spot on the inside of her ankle, he began slowly letting his digits blaze a trail up the inside of her leg. She giggled softly as he stopped to tickle the back of her knee before his hand continued its path up her inner thigh and disappeared under her skirt. "No panties either?" he asked curiously as she gasped and unconsciously spread her legs a little wider, encouraging his actions, "Do I need to kick Chief Webber's ass?"

"Mmm, you know I love it when you're jealous….but no. After all these years of being with you, no other man could ever even come close to satisfying me," she said breathlessly. 'Good answer' he thought to himself as he deftly and slowly began to unbutton her shirt with the hand that wasn't currently busy.

"So what do you say we have a little fun before you take the girls to school?" Mark said.

"Oh, so you think you can just abandon me for a week and still have a free pass to get your dick wet?" she half whispered, half moaned in his ear…finishing with a wicked little laugh that made him shudder in the best way. He smiled. Her mouth only got that filthy when she had a serious love jones for him.

"I hear what your lips are saying, but your pussy is telling a completely different story," he returned, growling in her ear while carefully slipping two fingers into her warm wetness. Callie could do nothing more than moan her approval.

"Damn," she said, mimicking his earlier statement. She had begun to let her hands wander under his shirt and was greeted by nothing but rock hard muscle. He claimed her lips once more while she snaked a hand into his pants.

"Happy to see me?" she asked with a devilish grin. Her appetite for him had always been insatiable, but it was especially so when they hadn't spent any alone time together in a while. With the kids, their work schedules, and his trip…they hadn't had sex in nearly three weeks. Her hand found its way into his boxer-briefs and this time he was the one who could do nothing but moan his approval. He kissed her chin and began to shower a trail of kisses down her neck, to her chest, over the soft mounds of her breast. The fingers of her other hand tangled in his hair. They were so caught up in the moment they failed to hear the sound of little feet running toward their bedroom.

"Mommy are you ready yet? I have to get to school early today!" Aiden yelled. She came to a screeching halt in the doorway of her parents' bathroom...shock written all over her face. Callie and Mark were all set to panic. For a second there they thought they were going to have to explain what they were doing. That so wasn't the conversation they wanted to have with their five year old, but relief crossed their faces when she excitedly screamed, "Daddy, you're home!"

Quickly removing his hands from his wife, he scooped his daughter into his arms and showered her with kisses. Buttoning her shirt at lightning fast speed, Callie took advantage of the brief reprieve to improve her state of dress. Aiden was a very bright child and she didn't want to give her the chance to quiz them on what they had been up to when she walked in. As usual, Kayla wasn't too far behind Aiden, and Mark soon had two out of four of his girls in his arms. Aiden loved her mother dearly, but it was obvious that she was a daddy's girl. Nary had a moment passed before Thalia began crying bloody murder over the baby monitor.

"I'll get her," Callie said as she rushed off to the nursery. She returned shortly with Thalia firmly attached to her breast. Mark smiled; the sight of his baby daughter nursing was one of the things he had missed the most while he was away.

Managing to get away from the two little monkeys climbing all over him, he went over to where Callie was sitting on the bed and kneeled beside her.

"Hello gorgeous, daddy missed you," he whispered to Thalia. She grabbed hold of his finger with her tiny hand, and he kissed her velvety soft cheek.

"Mommy! Can daddy take us to school? Please?" Aiden said, running in and pouncing on Mark's back.

"Yeah Aunt Callie! Can Uncle Mark take us? Please?" Kayla said, following her best friend. Those two had practically been joined at the hip since birth…which had happened a mere day apart. Meredith had gone into labor while visiting Callie at the hospital after Aiden was born. Callie turned to Mark to let him know it was up to him. He was pretty jet-lagged, but he had left her alone with the kids for an entire week and he was sure she needed a break.

"Of course I will you little munchkins. Go get your things so we can go," he said, tickling them both.

"Yay!" they both yelled as they ran off to Aiden's room.

"Thank you. I know you're probably tired," Callie said as Mark sat down beside her and began rubbing her back.

"Not as tired as you," he replied, noticing the exhaustion behind those beautiful, dark chocolate eyes of hers. She smiled graciously, thankful for the small favor. He loved seeing that smile.

"Maybe later we can finish what we started. Are you working today?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have some consults and a couple of light surgeries, but call me when you're done with your interview. I'll find a way to sneak off for a while," he said.

Aiden and Kayla came running into the room with their school things, singing and jumping around. They each grabbed one of Mark's hands and began tugging. He and Callie shared a knowing look. The few moments of peace they had shared earlier were definitely long gone. Now it was time to get back to their regularly scheduled program.

"I love you, see you soon," he said, giving Callie a peck on the forehead.

"Love you more," she replied, shaking her head in amusement as she watch hurricane Aiden and Kayla whisk him out the door. The door slammed and with the exception of the light sucking noise coming from Thalia, there was quiet.

"You know, I really wouldn't mind if you stayed this age forever," she whispered as she lifted the baby onto her shoulder to burp her before starting what was sure to be a nerve-wracking day.

* * *

Callie was bored out of her mind. The official interview had been over ages ago, or so it seemed to her. Now she was stuck in Chief Webber's office listening to him rave about how she had impressed the board. She had stopped listening long ago, but occasionally smiled or laughed to feign interest. She had come to love the older man like a father figure over the years, but damn he had a tendency to be long winded sometimes…and her mind was on a different mission. That mission was fucking the brains out of her incredibly sexy husband who was as skilled with his hands in the bedroom as he was in the OR.

All she could think about was getting home, sending the kids off to Meredith's, and spending the rest of the night making love to him. She missed his mouth…that talented mouth that always showered her sweet kisses while also whispering wet-making things in her ears. Chief Webber was looking at her curiously now, and she couldn't help but be embarrassed as she realized why. Just thinking about Mark and what she wanted to do with him got her all hot and bothered...she was sure her face was flushed.

"Callie, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine...uh, is it just me or is it a little warm in here? I think my hormones are still out of whack from being pregnant with Thalia," she stammered. Mention of the children was usually enough to distract him. He doted on them as if they were his biological grandchildren. Just then, her cell phone began to ring. Saved by the bell. Checking the caller ID, she recognized the number immediately.

"Would you excuse me for a minute Richard? I have to take this call, it's Aiden's school," she fibbed.

"Absolutely. Take your time," he replied with a smile.

"Hey sexy," he said before she could even say hello.

"Hey yourself," she replied once she had stepped outside and closed the door.

"What are you doing, love? Thinking of your favorite husband I hope," Mark said. "You're my only husband, darling," Callie replied sweetly, "and yes, I am thinking of you. I was just in Chief Webber's office. The interview went really well."

"I'm not surprised. I don't know a person alive who could look at you and tell you no when you really want something. The competition might as well quit now," he said. She could hear the smile and the pride in his voice and giggled softly. It could never be said that he wasn't her biggest fan. "Hey, I can probably sneak off for an hour or two. Are you up for finishing what we started this morning?"

"Considering that's all I've been able to think about, I'd say so," she replied.

"Ok, doll-face…meet me in your favorite hiding spot in fifteen," he said.

"I'll be there in seven," she said. Callie quickly made up an excuse apologized to Richard for having to cut their conversation short. She all but ran down to the basement, cursing herself for wearing heels so high as she nearly tripped and broke her neck on the way down the stairs. She had been too impatient to wait for the elevator. Needless to say, she was out of breath when she got there…and the sight waiting for her didn't do anything to help.

"Fuck you for starting without me!" she exclaimed as she approached Mark. His shirt was already off and he was working on his belt. He started to reply, but before he could get a word out she was crushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. He started to kiss down her neck and unbutton her shirt slowly, but she growled and stilled his hands. "None of this foreplay shit, Mark. You have two jobs…job number one is to fuck me hard, fast, and right now…"

"What's job number two?" he said, watching in awe as she made quick work of freeing him from his pants and underwear.

"Don't touch my hair. The last thing I need is to walk out of here looking freshly fucked and be the top gossip for the rest of the day," she finished. He laughed and they were a blur of tangled limbs as they worked to free her from her garments. The skirt proved to be too complicated and time consuming, so they gave up on it…thank goodness she hadn't worn underwear. A small grunt escaped her throat as her back slammed against the wall. It was a little rougher than Mark had intended, but apologizing wasn't one of the jobs Callie had laid out for him. Just as he was about to slam into her, her pager went off…911.

Callie didn't know whether to scream or cry and Mark was right there with her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, trying desperately to decide whether they had time to fit in a quickie—but her pager going off a second time decided for them. She reluctantly untangled her legs from his waist and he put her back down on her feet. They looked like they had each just lost their best friend as they got dressed.

"I'm sorry. I would ask you to hang around, but I have no idea how long this is going to take. Could you pick the girls up from the babysitter's if I'm not done before 5:00?" she asked sadly.

"Sure thing, beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss her…softly this time. "Don't look so sad. Good things come to those who wait…and trust me when I say I plan to make you come--many, many times."

That managed to pull a little smile out of her, and his heart skipped a beat in response. When they made it back up to the surgical floor they went their separate ways…occasionally turning to cast longing looks at each other until they disappeared down opposite ends of the hallway.

* * *

Mark had been home for hours. He had picked the girls up on time, made Aiden a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner, and gave Thalia her bottle. He had even managed to get both of them to bed without too much of a fuss. Now he had nothing to do but anxiously await the arrival of his favorite girl. It was getting late, and he was starting to get tired, but there was no way he was letting another opportunity to be with her slip through his fingers. After flipping through channels aimlessly for an hour, the click of the bolt lock finally signaled her arrival. He watched her curiously as she dropped her purse and keys to the floor. She took a few steps and kicked off a shoe, another few steps and the other shoe was gone too. 'Oh, I get it. She's in the mood to play' he thought to himself. She was well on the way to having her shirt unbuttoned as she made her way over to the sofa.

Mark's body eagerly responded as she hiked up her skirt and straddled his lap. Cupping her face, he kissed her hungrily. The need for air forced them to break. Callie worried her earlobe with his teeth before sucking and licking her way down his neck. He was enjoying it for sure, but something was off. Grabbing her gently by the shoulders he pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. There it was. Her eyes were hooded and that could have easily been mistaken for lust or arousal, but he knew her better than that…she was exhausted. He couldn't help but smile a little, pleased with himself for knowing her so well.

"Babe, you're sleepy…we should just go to bed and call it a night," he said softly as she began to attack his neck again.

"No I'm not," she slurred. He sighed heavily…she was never going to admit to it. Luckily, he knew just what to do.

"Yes, you are," he said as he eased a hand under her shirt and began to rub gentle circles on her back. She didn't respond verbally, just continued on her single-minded mission. She was fighting it, but he had the solution to that to. He plunged his other hand into her hair and lovingly massaged her scalp. Her movements slowed, then stopped, and he knew he'd gotten the result he was looking for when he heard her breathing even out. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and he stood slowly. He carefully ascended the stairs, trying his best not to jar her from the sleep she so desperately needed and deserved.

When he finally reached their bedroom, he held his breath as he pulled back the covers and deposited her on the bed. Mark could do nothing but shake his head and smile as he finished undressing her. He had been hoping to get her naked, but this definitely wasn't the way they'd planned for. Resigning himself to the fact that all hopes of their earlier plans were now dashed, he got undressed himself and crawled into bed beside her.

She stirred a bit as she unconsciously made herself comfortable but never opened her eyes. Brushing a strand of hair from her forehead, he planted a soft kiss there...then another at the corner of her mouth. He inhaled the intoxicating scent that was uniquely Calliope Torres-Sloan and marveled at the fact that she could still smell that amazing after spending hours bent over a surgical table. He also found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her...watching her sleep was something he never tired of. She shivered slightly and moved closer to him...seeking the warmth of his body. Mark realized something as he lay there letting his fingers dance up and down the thigh she had thrown across his waist. As much as he would have loved to be making love to her at that moment, there was something much more satisfying about just having her in his arms...with her head on his shoulder and her warm breath ticking his neck. Her neck would be sore in the morning and so would his arm, but a little pain was a small price to pay for a few hours of bliss.

**Fin**.


End file.
